She will never be the same
by justbasics16
Summary: Lotor and Matt are responsible for the death of thousands When Pidge finds out about Matt is she starts questioning everything. When she finally gets a chance alone with him she does the unthinkable! she decides to join sides with him as a double agent without telling the other paladins, which leads to a lot of trouble down the road. Injuries, Angst, Family, Lies, Intense Action.


**AN: So this is my first Fanfic based off of a writing prompt I saw on Pinterest!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **0o0**

She wiped the blood from her cheek and picked up the sword that laid at her feet.

His eyes followed the blade as she pressed it against his neck.

"Don't move," she said hoarsely her voice filling with emotion.

He smiled up at her and let out a little laugh. "You'll never do it."

"Yes, I will," she said pressing the blade against his neck, drawing blood.

"You can't and you won't," he moved his hand up to the blade that was once in his possession, "and besides being killed by my own blade is not how I would like to go out."

"Y-You killed t-th-thousands, and without batting an eye!" She raised her voice hot tears ran down her face mixing with the cuts and blood that decorated her face.

"So? I was helping cleanse the universe!"

"From what? You killed innocent people! Wives! Children!" She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from the blade against his neck, "Lotor brainwashed you!"

"And what if he didn't? What if I did of my own accord? What then?"

"What would our parents think of you! All they've done for the Garrison would be stained by this! And you don't even care do you!" Her hand dropped away from his neck and she looked at him with distaste.

"Why would I? It's not like I'm going back to earth, everyone already thinks I'm dead," He leaned in close, "Well almost everyone."

"You're not going to get away with this!" Pidge hissed as Matt came closer, "the Paladins and I are going to defeat you and Lotor!"

At this he burst out in laughter that sent chills down her spine. "Your friends are to caught up with Lotor's army that they have no way of knowing where you are. Do they?" He crossed the room to a counter that had several devices on it.

"They know exactly where I am and what I'm doing,"

"And what might that be? Hmm?" He started to fiddle around with a device.

"Stopping you!"

"Good luck with that one."

"Matt, what did they do to you?" She crossed the room her hand tightened around the blade just incase he tried anything.

He placed the device down and rested his hand on the counter top.

She was about to place a hand on his shoulder when he turned around suddenly and grabbed both of her hands. The blade clanked to the floor leaving Pidge with only one more option that she hoped it would never come to.

Pidge thrust her right hand forward towards his eyes. Making contact he let go of her and she got some distance between them before summoning her bayard.

"Matt please! I can help you!"

He looked up at her, " you...help me?" He shook his head, "yeah fat chance." He rushed at her throwing several punches her way. She doged them with ease but not before he landed a swift kick to her leg and she fell to the ground.

She just barely managed to flip over before Matt was on top of her getting ready to throw a punch.

"Matt please don't make me do this..." she said sadness gripped her throat.

It was clear Matt wasn't going to stand down. Activating her bayard she thrust it towards his middle. When her bayard connected she closed her eyes as Matt's screams from being shocked filled the room.

Only when she heard his body fall to the ground did she open her eyes.

Matt was laying on the ground, the clothing that burned away from her bayard, exposed his middle. She sat on her knees looking at her brother.

The brother she had just found.

She couldn't have found her brother not the one she remembers.

The door behind her opened but she didn't bother to turn around to see who it was.

Hot tears blurred her vision as voices filled the room around her.

She didn't react as her brother was lifted from her sight, nor when she felt herself leave the ground.

The only thing that made sense to her was that her brother was dead and a monster took his place.


End file.
